I Have No Idea
by Kiyu desu
Summary: Ketika Killua dan Gon mempertanyakan gender dari Neferpitou. Birthday fic for Killua!


**A/N**: ga kerasa udah tahun keempat...

**Disclaimer**: Hunter x Hunter copyright Togashi Yoshihiro

**Warning**: _rusty writing_ astaga... OOC(?), _pointless_, judul tak nyambung dengan isi. Neferpitou nyaan nyaan! :3 AU!

**I Have No Idea**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ketika Killua dan Gon mempertanyakan gendernya Neferpitou..._

"Aku yakin dia itu laki-laki, Gon!"

"Perempuan!"

"Tapi dia itu _pettan_!"

"Ki-Killua!"

"Memang kan?"

Dua orang bocah smp sedang duduk di sebuah kantin sekolah. Sudah 15 menit mereka mendiskusikan sesuatu yang sangat tidak penting; gender dari Neferpitou-_senpai_. _Senpai_ kelas 2 sekaligus ketua Nyan Nyan Club—entah itu klub apa sepertinya klub pelestarian kucing.

Jadi, ceritanya kedua bocah yang diketahui bernama Killua Zaoldyeck dan Gon Freecs ini sedang berdebat apakah Neferpitou-_senpai _itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Si bocah berambut silver yakin kalau _Senpai _mereka itu laki-laki. Dan Si bocah berambut hitam cepak yakin kalau _Senpai_ mereka itu perempuan.

Supaya ceritanya lebih mudah dimengerti, Killua dan Gon adalah sahabat mulai dari TK, mereka siswa kelas satu yang baru saja diterima di SMP Hunter—anggap saja itu SMP swasta. Sesudah upacara penerimaan murid baru, tiba-tiba saja mereka berdua dicegat oleh seseorang—dari penampilanya sih perempuan—berambut silver bertampangkan kucing. Dan tiba-tiba saja mereka diajak mengikuti klub bernama Nyan Nyan Club. Dan tiba-tiba saja sebelum mereka mikir-mikir terlebih dahulu, orang itu sudah menyeret mereka ke sebuah ruangan—sepertinya ruangan itu adalah markas(?) dari klub tersebut—yang penuh dengan ... kucing.

"Meow."

"MEOW."

"Meoooow."

"Meow meow!"

"MEOOOOOONG!"

...

Begitulah cerita ketika pertama kali dua bocah ini bersekolah di SMP ini—dan bergabung dengan Nyan Nyan Club.

Killua menaruh milkshake-nya yang tadi ia minum di meja, "Mau taruhan berapa?"

"Err—eeeh! Ngga boleh taruhan Kill!" seru Gon dengan tampang horor.

"Pokoknya aku ambil Pitou-senpai itu laki-laki! Kalau aku benar belikan aku coklat selama seminggu!" ucap bocah berambut silver itu, final, seraya menghentakkan milkshake-malang-nya tersebut.

"Tapi Kill—"

"Deal ya pokoknya!"

... Gon hanya bisa pasrah.

* * *

Akhirnya bel masuk habis istirahat berkomandang, Killua dan Gon pun—sebenarnya Killua saja sih—harus mengakhiri perdebatan mereka dengan hasil akhir mereka akan taruhan apakah gender sebenarnya Neferpitou-senpai itu.

Rencananya, setelah jam pulang selesai, mereka kan masih ada jam ekskul, jadi kebetulan untuk dapat menanyakan gender sebenarnya Pitou-_senpai_ itu. Tapi ... masalahnya ... Neferpitou itu ... _yandere_.

Tau _yandere_ kan? _Sweet outside scary inside_—begitulah kira-kira maksudnya.

Jadi bagaimana mereka memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan hal itu? Apalagi hal yang sensitif(?) seperti itu.

Killua dan Gon atau salah satu dari mereka harus memberanikan diri untuk bertanya—meskipun taruhannya adalah dapat cakaran kucing dimuka.

Bel pulang dikomandangkan, murid-murid mulai bertebaran keluar dari kelas ingin cepat-cepat pulang atau melakukan hal yang lainnya; termasuk dua bocah yang sempat galau di dalam kelas gara-gara baru sadar bagaimana cara mereka bertanya hal tersebut pada Senpai mereka itu. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

Killua dan Gon pun keluar kelas bersama-sama—untung saja mereka dapat kelas yang sama—dan mulai pergi ke tempat klub mereka berada.

"Killua, ngga usah sudah kita taruhan," Gon memelas.

Temannya itu pun berlipat tangan, "Ngga mau! Pokoknya kita harus melakukan ini, Gon! Apa kau tidak penasaran sebenarnya Pitou-_senpai_ itu cewek atau cowok?!"

Gon menunduk, "I-iya sih..." lalu ia melihat temannya berambut silver itu dari samping, "tapi siapa yang mau bertanya padanya, hah?"

Killua terdiam, " ... kamu," kemudian lari.

"KILLUA!"

* * *

Tok tok

"Permisih..." ucap Gon dan Killua bersamaan.

Pintu pun terbuka dengan menampakkan sesosok orang yang dari penampilannya perempuan dengan menggendong dua ekor kucing; yang satu hitam dan satunya putih.

"Silahkan masuk, nyaa." :3

Seketika Killua dan Gon merinding, mereka hanya bisa mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Neferpitou memiringkan kepalanya, bingung, "Kalian kenapa, nyaa?" :3

"T-tidak apa-apa kok, _Senpai_!" Killua menjawab, keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya.

"Yang benar, nyaa?" tanyanya sekali lagi seraya mengelus-elus kucing putih yang berada dipundak kirinya.

Bocah berambut cepak mengangguk cepat, "Iya, _Senpai_!"

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu, nyaa." :3

Kalau ditanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan di klub ini ... jawabannya hanya ada satu, yaitu merawat kucing. Entah mengapa ada klub seperti ini di sekolah ini, Killua maupun Gon sama-sama tidak mengerti. Mungkin karena ini adalah klub buatan Neferpitou kali ya.

Killua memulai kegiatannya di klub pada hari ini dengan memandikan kucing berbulu oranye. Kalau boleh dikatakan, sebenarnya Killua tak masalah dengan masuk di klub ini—bahkan ia senang bisa bermain dengan kucing-kucing ini.

Kalau dengan Gon, karena dia anak baik dan penyayang binatang, ia mau-mau saja merawat kucing yang banyak ini dengan senang hati.

Jadinya kalau dibilang dipaksa masuk klub ini, sepertinya tidak.

... lagi pula Pitou-_senpai_ orangnya baik—hanya saja auranya sedikit mengerikan.

Saat Killua yang memandikan kucing oranye tadi, Gon mulai membersihkan kandang-kandang mereka dan memberi mereka makanan. Dalam hati Gon selalu bertanya-tanya dapat dari mana dana untuk membeli semua peralatan untuk kucing sebanyak ini plus makanannya. Mungkin karena Neferpitou kali ya yang mengurusnya.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore; saatnya kegiatan klub berakhir ... tapi tidak ada satupun dari Killua dan Gon yang berani bertanya gender pada Pitou-_senpai_. Mereka terlalu gugup untuk menanyakan hal itu sampai-sampai _Senpai_ mereka terus menerus bertanya ada apa dengan mereka pada hari ini.

"Hei, kalian berdua, nyaa," tiba-tiba saja Neferpitou memanggil sesudah ia mengunci pintu ruangan.

Kedua _kohai_-nya itu pun terkejut; keinginan untuk pulang sangat besar dan keinginan untuk bertanya mengecil.

"I-iya, _Senpai_? Ada apa?" Gon menyahut gugup.

"Kalian bertingkah aneh sekali hari ini, nyaa, kasih tau _senpai_, nyaa."

Killua meneguk liurnya, "Err ... gini, Senpai..."

"Iya, nyaa?"

"Kami ingin bertanya ... kami sangat penasaran..." lanjut Gon.

"Tentang apa, nyaa?" Neferpitou memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tentanggendernya_senpai_!" ucap Killua dengan cepat sambil membungkuk.

"Nyaa?"

"Se-sebenarnya kami mulai dari awal penasaran dengan gendernya _Senpai_..." ujar Gon, membetulkan.

"Oh~"

Hening sejenak.

...

"Jadi, _Senpai_?" tanya Killua mematahkan kesunyian.

"Heeem~ kasih tau ngga ya, nyaa~" :3 ucapnya seraya menaruh jari telunjuk dipipinya dengan aura _yandere_ terasa disekitar tubuhnya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan kedua _kohai_nya itu sambil senyum _yandere_.

Killua dan Gon hanay bisa membatu dan sama-sama memiliki firasat kalau saat pertemuan klub lagi mereka akan 'dikerjai' habis-habisan oleh _senpai_nya itu.

...

"Kamu sih, Kill..."

"Ugh."

_... mereka menyesal telah menayakan hal itu._

**THE END**

**A/N:** aww sedikitnya jadinya :3 /dor

Maap ya reader kalau ini tak memuaskan.

Neferpitou itu cowok yah? :' aku masih tak mempercayai itu orz

Sore jaa

Gratulerer med dagen, Killua! Love you forever, nyaa :3

Sunday, 7 July 2013


End file.
